Arc Trap
| faction = Objects | type = Environment | weapon = Electric Arc | baseexperience = 100 | object = 100 | baselevel = | codex_scans = 12 | mod_drops = }} Similar to the Nervos Mine, the Arc Trap is a Grineer device that attacks hostiles via an arc that gets too close. The trap can be destroyed by your weapons, generating a burst of electricity that damages and stuns nearby opponents and allies. They will also destroy themselves after 3 seconds of continuous shocking. They were added in as a replacement to Broken Lights. Notes *Arc Traps can hit cloaked targets, notably Ivara even when she is using the Infiltrate augment. *The blast of the or the will not destroy the trap, but their projectiles can. *The traps appear as enemies on the map when using Enemy Radar and similar effects such as Ivara's passive or Animal Instinct. *Arc traps alert nearby enemies within roughly 25 meters, similar to a loud weapon fired by a shooting source. **If the player and all nearby allies are cloaked when the trap goes off, the enemies will be continue unalerted, even if both they and the Tenno take damage from the arc. **Destroying the arc trap will not produce the similar noise, instead it only alerts the surrounding enemies that are caught in the electrical blast. *During Invasion missions where you're helping the Grineer, Arc Traps will not target the player, but will target any Corpus unit that comes within range. The player can still destroy them and the final explosion will harm anyone, the player included, as usual. Tips *They occasionally emit arcing sounds. Use this a cue to locate them, or alternatively use the Codex Scanner to scan areas you suspect Arc Traps have been placed. *Since the trap releases an electric burst upon its destruction, it can be used on enemies to stun them. * When attempting a stealth mission, try to avoid coming into the range of these traps. Once the trap is set off, it will alert any Grineer in the same room. *They can easily kill players attempting to flee a Survival mission when the oxygen runs out, as the player will only have 5 points of health after a short period of time after complete oxygen loss. Media Warframe Trap 2 Cropped.png Warframe Trap 4 Cropped.png|Another destroyed Arc Trap. Warframe Trap 5 Cropped.png|An Arc Trap zapping an unfortunate victim. ArcTrapCodex.jpg|'Arc Trap' in the Codex. Patch History *Changed Grineer Arc-Traps to prevent them from targeting Sentinels. *Lowered Health of Grineer Arc Traps so they can be easily destroyed by a Melee radial slam. ;General Arc Trap changes *Reduced Arc Trap radius from 11 meters to 8 meters. *Created new Arc Trap waypoint type. Better Wording: Arc Traps now spawn at strategically placed points as per a new 'under the hood' waypoint spawn system. *Spawn between 2-8 Arc Traps at the designated level areas, number of which is scaled by difficulty. *Arc Traps now explode after 3 seconds of zapping. *Minimum enemy level required for Arc Trap to spawn is 10. *Arc Traps will no longer spawn when Ice Layer is active. *Tweaked the difficulty of Sabotage missions on Earth. Included in this tweak is added Arc Traps and injector health adjustments. *Added Arc Traps to Grineer Rescue room on some cell doors. *Companions are no longer targeted by these traps. *An unusually high chance to drop rare Resources upon destruction is removed. *Introduced. }} es:Trampa de arco fr:Piège Arc ru:Электрическая ловушка Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Update 12 Category:Traps